Collapsible shelters (e.g., tents or awnings) are among the leisure products which are ever prepared for outdoor use. However, as for a relatively large tent or awning, it is required for several persons to unfold the tent or awning successfully due to its bulky and heavy nature. Accordingly, various supporting structures have been designed to facilitate unfolding the tent or awning.
As outdoor equipment, the tent has currently become an essential item for people who enjoy outdoor and leisure activities like traveling, camping, or the like to experience nature. Currently there are various tents for outdoor applications. There are large and small tent sizes, and square, round, and hexagonal shapes. The tent primarily includes a tent cloth and a tent frame for supporting the tent cloth. The common tent frame generally includes several groups of supporting rods or poles that connect to a top rod. The top rod provides support for the top of the tent. However, the tent known in the art has the following drawbacks. Tents are usually complicated in structure. In some tents, a pivoting seat is arranged at the top of the tent to connect several tent top rods for the purpose of unfolding the tent and increasing its usable area. However, such a tent is relatively heavy and large area tents require many supporting rods. It is difficult and time consuming to support and put up such tents. Besides, the manufacturing cost is increased.